1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a soil cultivation device, which is movable relative to the soil in a direction of movement, for the deep loosening of soils.
2. Background Information
A soil cultivation device as described in DE 10 2005 021 025 B4 has a device chassis or device frame. Further, a series of supporting arms is provided that are hinged with a first end portion to the device chassis or the device frame in such a way that they can be pivoted up and down about a stationary first pivoting axis. A driving mechanism, for example a crank drive, is provided for driving the up-and-down movement of the supporting arms. For each supporting arm, there is at least one perforating tool hinging device, respectively, with which the perforating tool is hinged to a second end portion of the associated supporting arm so as to be pivotable about a second pivoting axis. This is done in such a way that a perforating tool attached to the perforating tool hinging device can be driven into the soil when moving the associated supporting arm downwards. If the soil cultivation device then travels on in the direction of movement, the driven-in tool is pivoted about the second pivoting axis so that a deep loosening of the soil underneath the soil surface takes place. Because of the continued driving action of the driving mechanism, the supporting arm is lifted again and the perforating tool is withdrawn from the soil, with the perforating tool then being returned to its rest position.
In order to be able to make soil cultivation particularly quick and safe, DE 10 2005 021 025 B4 provides that the pivoting movement of the perforating tool hinging device about the second pivoting axis is transmitted by means of a gearing mechanism onto a damping device for damping. According to FIG. 5 and FIG. 6 of DE 10 2005 021 025 B4, a so-called “Rosta” member is provided as a damping device, which has an outer housing attached to the device frame and has a square shaft connected to the gearing mechanism and inserted into the housing. Four bodies of an elastomeric material are fitted between the housing, which is provided with a square cross section on the inside, and the square shaft contour with a square cross section, which are subjected to pressure between an edge of the square shaft and an inner surface of the housing only when the square shaft is rotated. Tests have shown that, in case of a particularly high working speed, it becomes difficult to bring about an effective damping action with such Rosta members.